Good doesn't last for long
by Hotfireball1
Summary: Trix ruin everything they teamed up with more people kidnapped the winx and what are they up to now ?


**don't own nothing this is my version of season 5 that has not came yet it's coming out February 2012 on Nickelodeon . the winx are on Earth but Layla who comes later in the story Roxy is in this story too .**

** episode 1 part 1 Musa for you**

"hey Roxy " Musa said walking up to the counter of the of the smoothie shop "here you go birthday girl " Roxy said handing Musa her favorite mango smoothie "thanks Roxy "Musa said smiling."by the way you look great "Roxy pointed out. Musa was wearing her hair into a long side ponytail with bangs going the other way. A yellow tube mini dress with a white waist belt. Yellow pip toe wedge sandals and a green and yellow hobo bag. "Thank you" Musa said blushing. "where you headed so fancy?" Roxy asked. "Nowhere Riven told me he had a surprise for me I just thought if some were to take a photo of me I would look beautiful."Musa replied. "Well your man awaits " Roxy told Musa. "Hey Riven " Musa greeted Riven getting up. Riven gave her kiss on her forehead. "Well I got costumers to serve see ya back at home at 5 " Roxy said running to serve the people siting at the tables. "so the surprise...? "Musa asked staring at Riven. "OK come out side with me but you have close your eyes" Riven told her. She agreed and held on to his hands. She could feel the sun bouncing on her pale skin. "ok open now" Riven told her. "OH MY GOSH ! RIVEN !" Musa shrieked. Musa looked at the red 2011 Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedan. "you didn't have to get me this just a happy birthday card would have worked."Musa told Riven. "well do you like it?"riven asked "do really have to ask yes i love it"Musa told him. "well here's your key go show off "Riven said throwing Musa the key. "thank you so much Riven " Musa kissed him. Riven walked over to his green four door Ford Ranger and drove away."Roxy ! tell your dad you have to leave early today"Musa told Roxy running back into the smoothie shop. Roxy told her father and ran outside with Musa "woa "Roxy said loking at Musa's new car. "let's go Roxy"Musa said gesturing Roxy to hop in.

_TOLD YOU GOOD NEVER LAST **Chapter 2 of**_** good never last long**

"Hey girls im Home and Roxy's here !" Musa yelled coming in. She walked in the living room "where are they Stella text me telling me she's home " Roxy said confused. "maybe there with the guys " Musa said "no, there not they were planning a party for you"Roxy said looking worried."i'll call them"Musa said. No-one answered. "where are they ?"Roxy asked "where are who "said a familiar voice it was layla."Layla when did you get here "Musa said and hugging her "a while ago I couldn't miss your birthday " Layla said " do you know where the girls are ?" Roxy asked "no I don't when I came they weren't here when I came here ."Layla told the girls. " hows Nabu did he ever wake up " Musa asked ."hey he's fine he on Earth right now with Brandon and Riven. " Layla replied. "hey look Tecna left her device to talk to Ms. Faragonda here and it has a new message"Roxy pointed out "we'll what are you waiting for open it "Musa declared

MESSAGE STARTS:::::::MS. FARAGONDA SPEAKING::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;:

"Winx I should have warn you sooner the Trix are on Earth and they are not alone you have a new enemies they call them selves the Rodents there is four of them plus the trix makes seven . Watch out the leader is a shape shifter and the trix got power than ever. "

MESSAGE ENDS ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;

The three girls got to the specialists place in Musa's car they knocked on the door nobody answered. "are they gone too?" Roxy asked "I don't know i hope not"Layla responded "wait Layla didn't Sky leave his key in Bloom's room " Musa recalled. "yea he did Bloom was going to return it but she never remembered. " Roxy remembered. "yea we can use the key to get in -"Layla started but Musa interrupted."and if they aren't there we can use Timmy's devices to find them.". The girls came back from their place with Sky's key and opened the door. "whoa this guys let this place go"Musa joked. "you can say that again"Layla said smiling. Musa opened her mouth "DON'T "Layla demanded before Musa said anything. "well there not here "Roxy said. The girls made their into Timmy's room to get the gadget he used to find Tecna when she was trapped in the Omega dimension. "I found it " yelled Roxy. "how do we use it ?"Asked Musa "well when Timmy used it he talked about what Tecna was like to make it work"Layla recalled."maybe we should try and find the winx first " Roxy suggested. "I'll go first i'll try and find Flora. "Layla said only because Flora is her best friend and she really only cared about her out of all the girls. "she's my best friend I like the fact that she cares for every one and she loves nature. I like the way her hair always smells like apples. "Layla stopped because Roxy and Musa were staring at her. "look it found her she's on a uncharted island on Earth write down the coordinates to find her . " Roxy commanded. "but look, the other girls aren't there because there is no other trail of life not even plants "Layla said pointing at the screen. "I bet it's a trap" Musa insisted. "So let's try and see where the rest of the girls are. "Roxy suggested after she wrote the coordinates because Layla and Musa wouldn't listen to her. "ok i'll talk about Tecna"Musa stated. "she's my best friend she is very good with computers she is very helpful and she not always the cleanest person she's like my sister and I love her " Musa stopped when the machine beeped. "it found her look she's on Domino "Layla gasped. "why she there that's bloom's planet and that planet has no population but look there's two people there with her " Roxy said looking at the screen. "i_ wonder who's with her_?"Musa thought.

The girls didn't search for any one else because they felt like Tecna and Flora were in danger. They went to get Flora first.

_ON THE UNCHARTED ISLAND_

The girls arrived on the island by flying. "wait a minute this place doesn't feel right"Musa said walking around. "there's dark magic here" Layla said taking a step back. "Flora are you here "Roxy yelled. "I thought this place had no vegetation " Musa remarked touching the oak tree. "well if Flora's here I bet this was her work" Layla said. "Flora "Layla yelled. "who's there " yelled a familiar soft voice from behind a tree. "Flora it's us Roxy, Musa and Layla"Musa hollered back at the voice. The girl came out from behind the tree. It wasn't Flora it was Mirta. "Mirta what are you doing here "Layla asked."well I don't really know I am here with Flora and her little sister Miele"Mirta explained. "so where's flora " Roxy asked. that's when Flora started coming from behind some tress with her sister. The girls ran up and hugged her. "Flora how did these happen and i thought you were alone " Roxy started asking questions. Flora was about to answer when a Ice ball hit Roxy from behind. "who's these brat " Icy asked hovering over them and looked beautiful she was wearing a long light blue dress and white highs. a long white scarf and she had a blue staff in her hands her hair looked the same but she had a blue crown on her head."i'm guessing your stupid head mistress told you about me getting more powerful now I can take out all of you now in one shot" Icy started. "I must tell you little brats im married and I have two children both girls, I have my own planet it's called frozen death I named and I'm the queen but I had to kill you brats before I am completed with my to do list. " Icy stopped to take a breathe then she started again "But I won't kill you brats yet " Icy winked and flew away. After she was gone the girls started taking . "wow Icy found someone who was dumb enough to marry her"Musa. "I am worried Icy seems strong she's an icy queen "Flora whimpered "I am still surprised that Icy's a mother " Layla laughed "this is not a laughing matter we still haven't found the others"Roxy said in fear. "well let's go find them i'm up for adventure "Miele ordered. "wow Flora you and Miele are so different"Mirta laughed. then all of the girls started laughing. "OK but how are we going to go find Tecna i feel she's in danger"Musa asked. "well we could try flying out of earth and go into space to reach Domino" Roxy suggested. "but wait miele wasn't earned her wings wait she's only seven "Flora reminded them. "That's fine i'll hold her while i'm flying. " Layla told Flora. "Flora how did Miele get here and Mirta."Musa asked "My parents needed me to train Miele to be a fairy and Mirta was sent here by Ms. faragonda to give Tecna a message we never got to read the message because we were taken away and we don't know how that happened"Flora explained. "well we read that message "Musa told her. After they explained what the message said Flora and Mirta's face dropped."well let's go find Tecna and the others" Flora said and the girls took off.

_ON DOMINO_

"this place doesn't look as deserted as it did on the map "Musa pointed out walking around. "it took forever to get here"Layla said stretching."Tecna" Flora yelled. "Tecna " Miele mimicked. Flora turned and glared at her. "Tenca" yelled Layla"Tecna "HELP" yelled a voice from behind a huge gray rock . "Tecna is that you " Roxy called . "winx it me please help me"Tecna yelled. the girls pulled Tecna from behind the face was bruised and she had scars all over her arms and feet. "Tecna what happened" Flora asked. "well these two wizards took me and fought me they took they took Stella and Bloom too.I don't know where Stella and bloom are but you must hurry and leave they might come get you guys they are really strong" Tecna said with fear in her eyes."who"Layla asked "the wizards "Tecna replied. "she right I will come in get you brats "said a rough male voice "who's first "he said and shot a yellow blast at all the girls at the same time."where's the water fairy..oh i see her"he said and in a quick flash Layla was gone.


End file.
